


Letterbomb

by The Fink (orphan_account)



Category: American Idiot (Album)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-13
Updated: 2005-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The%20Fink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's leaving home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letterbomb

I walk across the room to where Jimmy stands, looking like he's expecting me.

“Where's J?”

“Out.”

“Could you... give him this?” I hold out a slip of paper. I hate going through _him_.

A raised eyebrow. A grin. “Told him you'd leave.”

I bristle. “ _You're_ the reason I'm leaving, his fucking hero worship. You're full of shit Jimmy, someday he'll see that, hopefully before you break his heart.”

He takes the note and holds it like a gun to his head. He laughs that manic chuckle of his before mouthing a word.

“Bang.”


End file.
